nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Den Norsken Sangen 19
, |presenters = Kathrine Moholt Didrik Solli Tangen |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 10 |winner = "Blackout" by Julie Bergan |prev = 18 |next = 20 }}Den Norsken Sangen 19 was the nineteenth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 22. The selection had only one Final held in Oslo. Julie Bergan won the national selection for a third time and represented Norway with the song "Blackout", which marked her return in the contest 14 editions after her victory. Information NRK confirmed on 17 March 2017 the Norwegian participation in the North Vision Song Contest 22 in Sofia, Bulgaria, along with another Den Norsken Sangen-edition. NRK firstly announced 2 rounds of voting, like the usual format of the selection. But after one week of voting in the first round, it was decided that the second round would be cancelled due to time issues. The votes of the Norwegian public were therefore counted as the Norwegian jury voting in the Northvision style (12-1 points). Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Hosts Katrine Moholt (television personality and singer) and Didrik Solli Tangen (singer) were the hosts for another edition. Acts presentation A press conference was held on 19 March 2017 with the format and the participating acts being announced. All eyes were focused on the big return of Julie Bergan, winner of the eighth edition. Songs in English, Norwegian and Sami language (for the first time) were shortlisted in the line-up. Final The final started on 26 March with the voting lasting about fourteen days, ending on 7 April 2017. The final voting results were revealed on 8 April with Julie Bergan winning the selection for the third time after a close battle with runner-up Ulrikke. Voting Juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. Due to the cancel of the second round, the votes of the Norwegian public were therefore counted as the Norwegian jury voting. The song with the highest score was elected as the nineteenth winner of the selection and got therefore the right to represent the country in the twenty-second edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Voters 12 points Voting grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 22 * Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 22 External links * Final Recap * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Result Thread Category:NVSC 22 national selections